The present invention relates generally to coverings for human hands, and more particularly, to gloves and mittens for preventing grasping of clothing and other articles.
A number of sports are played by rules that in some way restrict the use of hands during play. Common in many such sports is the restriction from a player grasping an opponent""s clothing or other articles (pads, helmet, etc.) worn by the opponent. Although existing in one form or another in many sports, this rule and the impact its infraction has upon the game is particularly significant in contact sports such as American football. By way of example and for ease of discussion only, the following description is with reference to American football. However, the present invention is relevant to and finds application with regard to a number of other games.
The National Football Federation Rules Committee has promulgated rules regarding a football player""s use of hands and holding techniques that result in cause for penalties. These rules state that, xe2x80x9cin blocking, a player may contact opponents with the arms or hands provided the technique is legal. Legal techniques are as follows: a) Closed Or Cupped Hand Technique. Under Rule 2, the hands must be closed or cupped with the palms not facing the opponent; b) Open Hand Technique. Under Rule 5, the palms shall be open when they are facing the frame of the opponent or when the forearms are extended beyond the 45-degree angle from the body.xe2x80x9d
These rules are often violated by persons on an offensive line of a football team when they grasp another player or the player""s clothing or equipment while blocking. Although these rules are enforced, the ability of a referee to see and positively identify an infraction of these rules is limited by the number of players the referee must watch, the referee""s line of sight, and the ability of many players to mask their practice of grasping and holding an opponent""s clothing or other articles. In some cases, violation of the above-stated rules is so common that referees are resigned to permitting infractions unless they significantly affect game play. Because penalties resulting from infractions of these rules can alter the outcome of a football game (to say nothing of a team or player to succeed even though these rules are being violated by the opponent), regular and systematic rules enforcement is important. Without regular and systematic enforcement of these rules, true fairness of game play and accuracy of player and team statistics cannot be maintained.
Rules against opponent blocking by grasping a player""s clothing or equipment also exist for the purpose of preventing injuries to the player and to the opponent being blocked. Use of an open hand to grasp can result in hand injuries to the blocker in a heavy-contact sport such as American football. Also, serious injuries can occur to a player who""s jersey, facemask, or pads has been grasped by an opponent in order to control the player""s body and movement. Regardless of the impact illegal grasping has upon a game""s outcome, regular and systematic rules enforcement is also important to reducing the risk of serious injuries.
Particularly in light of what appears to be an ever-relaxing enforcement of holding and blocking rules in American football, a need exists for a device that can be used to train players against the practice of blocking an opponent by grasping an opponent""s clothing or articles, to prevent violations of rules against such grasping during game play, to encourage proper blocking techniques, and to reduce injuries both to the blocking player and to the opponent. Each preferred embodiment of the present invention achieves one or more of these results.
The present invention is a hand covering that prevents the wearer from grasping with the fingers. The hand covering is a glove, and has a body portion that preferably substantially covers a wearer""s hand. Preferably, the body portion at least partially covers the four fingers opposing the thumb of the wearer""s hand, and more preferably at least partially covers all the fingers of the wearer""s hand. Also preferably, the body portion of the hand covering covers at least a portion of the front and back of the wearer""s hand. To prevent the act of grasping, the hand covering has a limiting element coupled to the body portion and located on the front (palm side up) of the wearer""s hand. The hand covering preferably covers at least a portion of the wearer""s palm and/or fingers, more preferably covers at least a portion of the base of the fingers and/or the palm adjacent to the base of the fingers, and most preferably covers at least a portion of the palm adjacent to the thumb and at least the index finger.
The limiting element is preferably a deformable and resilient member, and can take a number of different shapes capable of interfering with the wearer""s ability to bring the thumb together with the other fingers of the hand. The limiting element is directly or indirectly attached in any conventional manner to the body portion of the hand covering. Also, the limiting element can be covered or enclosed by covering material which is attached to or integral with the body portion of the hand covering. Although the limiting element can be attached to an area of the body portion covering the thumb or to another area of the body portion (i.e., to the area covering at least a portion of at least one of the four fingers opposed to the thumb or to the area at least partially covering the palm), the limiting element is preferably not attached to both, thereby providing the wearer with limited finger movement falling short of the ability to grasp as described above. This movement can be very helpful in holding the football, if necessary.
Highly preferred embodiments of the present invention employ one or more retaining elements to keep the hand covering upon the wearer""s hand. Specifically, the hand covering can have a strap or elastic band for surrounding the wrist of the wearer.
The present invention significantly increases rules compliance during a football game by eliminating grasping by persons attempting to block other players. Furthermore, the present invention creates a tool for training and practicing proper blocking technique for football players. By preventing the ability of a wearer to grasp an opponent""s clothing or equipment, the present invention can also reduce finger and thumb injuries.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention, together with the organization and manner of operation thereof, will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like elements have like numerals throughout the drawings.